


Good

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp_ficathon, Drinking, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Pre - Half-Blood Prince, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-22
Updated: 2007-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys share a drink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_ficathon prompt "I haven't had this much fun since I discovered I could resent someone" and fanfic100 prompt "Sunrise"

"Seam, 'nother round!" Dean called, tilting dangerously close to the edge of the couch.

"'Right!" The Irishman complied, and grabbed another armful of butterbeers from the bar, bringing them over to where the Gryffindor boys were sitting.

"Wha'll we drin' to?" Ron asked, already quite drunk.

"To drinkin'!" Dean crowed. Laughing, the boys drank.

"You alright there, Neville?" Harry asked, noticing that he had become rather quiet.

"Oh yeah, m'fine, Harry."

"Really, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah," Neville smiled. "I haven't had this much fun since I discovered I could resent someone without feeling bad about it."

Harry smiled, also remembering their talk with Dumbledore after the battle at the end of their sixth year. It hadn't been a cheerful night, but it was a good conversation for all involved. "Good."

"Hey, less talking, more drinking!" Seamus insisted, handing Harry and Neville each another bottle.

Neville obediently took another swig of his drink, sharing a smile with Harry.

"Wha time s'it?" Ron asked a few minutes later, looking around the common room as though hoping that it might somehow reveal the answer.

Seamus got up and stumbled towards the window. "'Most sunrise," he replied, pulling the curtains aside.

"Oh good, it's not too late to have another round," Dean grinned.

Neville just smiled back and took another pull from his butterbeer. This wasn't really an enjoyable night, at least not it the way that he would be able to walk back to his bed before Hermione came down and yelled at the group, but it was a good night.


End file.
